


steal your shirt (you steal my heart)

by cryystal_m00n



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, clingy!june, they are both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: he turns around only to be met with the sight of yunhyeong, staring at him from his place on the bed. junhoe lets out a manly scream.“junhoe, why did you just take bobby’s shirt?” the elder asks, still loking at the other funnily.(or, i've watched the weekly idol episode and it gave me this idea)





	steal your shirt (you steal my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work for ikon, but i love my boys and i want to write more for them. sorry if it's shit

 

junhoe looks around, thanking god for his bandmates’ absence, before entering a room. he doesn’t bother to turn on the light, making his way to the closet. he opens it, and takes the shirt he has been eyeing for some time. the brunette hums as he closes the closet. he turns around only to be met with the sight of yunhyeong, staring at him from his place on the bed. junhoe lets out a manly scream.

“junhoe, why did you just take bobby’s shirt?” the elder asks, still loking at the other funnily.

junhoe blushes, but tries to look as threatening as possible. “you won’t tell anyone about this, or i’ll throw out your scented candles.”

“whoa, easy there. i was just curious.”

“curiosity killed the cat, hyung.” junhoe says, as he leaves the room (shirt still in his hand), not sparing the other a look.

 

* * *

 

he doesn’t know when he started borrowing bobby’s clothes without asking. maybe after they first spent a night just talking about everything and nothing, maybe after they fell asleep together, cuddling, or maybe after they had their first kiss in the privacy of junhoe’s room. what he knows, though, is that the rapper hasn’t found out about it yet. he wants to keep it like that, so he tries to not do it very often, just when bobby is too busy to pay attention to him and he needs something of his to fall asleep.

he knew from the moment he first borrowed a hoodie that this will come to bite him in the ass (and not in the way he likes it), he just hadn’t expected it to be so soon.

he woke up in the middle of the night (when he was not only hugging one of bobby’s old sweater, but wearing a shirts of his as well), craving some of jinhwan’s gummy worms and some of donghyuk’s chips.

he gets up, shivering when the cold air hits him, so he takes the sweater with him, using it as a blanket. when he opens his door, he can hear donghyuk’s light snores, can hear the soft music coming from jinhwan’s room, and the silence from bobby’s. he sighs, knowing that the other is probably just sleeping at the studio again.

junhoe moves to the kitchen, cursing jinhwan and his need to have the heater on the lowest setting possible. he opens the cupboard where they keep their snacks, aiming for the bag of gummies, when an arm pulling him into the person’s chest startles him. he melts into the touch.

“why are you up?” bobby asks, the air blown next to his ear making the younger giggle.

“because,” he responds as he turns and pokes his index finger at bobby’s chest, “i wanted gummies. why are _you_ up?”

“i came back half an hour ago. wanted to cuddle my boyfriend but he wasn’t there.” he takes in the clothes the vocalist is wearing. “is that my shirt and my sweater?” he asks, smirking, as he pulls junhoe closer by the hem of the shirt.

the younger blushes. he pushes bobby away and goes back to searching for the bag. “i don’t know what you’re talking about, sorry.”

“come on, baby boy, why did you steal my stuff?”

junhoe mumbles something, still facing the cupboard.

“what was that, love? i couldn’t hear you.” bobby presses.

“i said,” he turns, pouting at the older man, “they smell like you and i miss you, you dumb fuck.”

next thing he knows, junhoe is being hugged by his idiot of a boyfriend, who lifts him up a bit, spinning him.

“i love you, too, june.”

junhoe hits him, still pouting. “i didn’t say that...:”

bobby laughs, throws an ‘i know you didn’t’, before lifting him on the counter to kiss him better.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, my guys  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)  
> [tumblr](http://cryystal-m00n.tumblr.com)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)  
> 


End file.
